Lagrimas indiscretas
by buttercreamlove
Summary: ONE -SHOT: Tu rostro esta cubierto por una triste mascara ¿cierto? has vivido con ella mucho tiempo y has callado tus penas y dolores. ¿Que pasaría si cierto capitán resquebrajara tu patética careta y a la vez encendiera una llama la cual creías extinta en ti? WUWUWUWUW 3 DENLE UNA CHANCE NO SE VAN A ARREPENTIR :3


Lagrima indiscreta

N/A: Holaaa! Espero que les guste esta corta historia agradezco y aprecio mucho el hecho que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer este peque fic de Law porque vamos quien no ama sus hermosos ojos grises *o* bueno antes de que llene de baba mi pc comenzare a escribir.

Observaba con atención como cada copo de nieve caía con una belleza inigualable tan puro y único, deje escapar un leve suspiro en señal de mi infinito cansancio y mire como mis manos temblaban y el vapor salía de mi boca ante aquel brutal clima, me sentía un tanto vulnerable pues dentro de mí se estaba desatado una batalla entre mis demonios y yo, era uno de esas días en los cuales me sentía muerta en vida pues no tenía ningún propósito a diferencia de mis nakamas que en estos momentos se encuentran divirtiéndose y disfrutando de ese bello privilegio llamado vida en aquella deliciosa cena que por cierto no me apetecía, ESTUPIDA NIÑA SUICIDA me susurre a mí misma, me incorpore rápidamente escondiendo mis ojos en la penumbra de mi flequillo, corrí a gran velocidad por la cubierta apretando mis dientes frunciendo mi ceño y dejando caer una que otra lagrima que se deslizaba por mis mejillas, tome con fuerza la barandilla de la cubierta tomando así más impulso para así sumergirme en la profunda oscuridad del océano finalmente logre distraer aquella tortura mental con el dolor físico pues mis extremidades comenzaron a adormecerse, sonreí, me sentí libre por una vez en la vida pero por que tenía que hacer hacerme daño para gozar de esta emoción ¿Porque?.

Esa noche una mirada perdida un rostro pálido y una sonrisa caída entro al submarino tiritando y dejando un sendero de agua que no pasó desapercibida por cierto capitán la mujer entro cabeza abajo evitando asi cualquier tipo de contacto visual común en ella entro al baño del submarino y permaneció ahí durante un tiempo se podía observar el vapor que emanaba de aquella habitación.

*Fingir que esta mierda no duele, duele el doble, porque tengo que fingir una estúpida sonrisa porque tengo que fingir ser feliz todo el tiempo solamente me atormento de la manera más atroz que existe pero está bien* me decía mientras sostenía mi toalla y nuevamente mi flequillo mojado cubría mis ojos entre y cerré con llave la puerta de mi habitación me di la vuelta para colocarme mi ropa pero….

-Capitán?! Que hace usted aquí- dije con sorpresa y cierta vergüenza, pero law no parecía sorprendido ni en lo mas mínimo ante aquella situación solo me observaba recargado en la pared de mi habitación

-¿Creí que se había duchado esta mañana Yoshio-ya?- me dijo serio y con una expresión neutral sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos algo que me pnia sumamente nerviosa

-A si fue, solo que me sentía sucia es todo… dije desviando la mirando hacia el suelo, acción que resultaba molesto para law

-¿Solo eso?- dijo acercándose a mi lentamente

-S-si-dije tartamudeando y dando leves pasos hacia atrás, esos ojos estaban recorriendo mi alma a su voluntad

-Sé muy bien que usted es nueva en esta tripulación-me había acorralado yo había chocado contra la pared- y por eso le diré algo de suma importancia no soporto a las mentirosa -dijo con un tono tan frio que una extraña combinación de emociones se apodero de mi- Asi que ¿Por qué no a parado de mentirme desde que se unió a mi?-mi pupilas se dilataron y mi boca se abrió levemente -¿No se a qué se refiere capitán?- dije tratando de permanecer indiferente a la situación –Nuevamente yoshio ya? Cree que soy estúpido se con certeza que usted no admitirá que tiene problemas y se esconderá bajo su máscara con la falsa sonrisa y me dirá que todo está bien o que se siente cansada cuando en realidad sus ojos piden ayuda a gritos, sabe nada se vuelve frio casualmente- esa frase, era como si el hubiera leído mi mente "nada se vuelve frio casualmente" apreté la mandíbula y mis puños con fuerza –Estoy bien no tiene por que preocupar..-Porque tiene que herirse o lastimarse para sentirse bien-dijo tomándome fuertemente mi brazo dejando ver unos frescos cortes en mis muñecas haciendo presión en ella dejándome soltar un chillido, me deje caer al suelo sientome fatal con ganas de morir ahora a la persona que se supone que debía de impresionar de ganarme su respeto me veria como una patetica y débil chica que necesita a yuda psicológica cubri mi rostro con mis manos y la toalla callo dejándome solo con mi ropa interior.

Fue entonces cuando sentí como una suave mano se deslizo por mi rostro quitando mis manos de ella y secando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares lo mire a esos ojos grisáceos y al instante me provocaron una sensación de comodidad y paz a pesar que me encontraba semidesnuda

-LO LAMENTO, LAMENTO HABERLE MENTIDO LAMENTO NO ESTAR A SU ALTURA, SER TAN PATETICA Y DEBIL TODO ESTE TIEMPO E PELEADO CONMIGO PERO SIN EMBARGO NO E LOGRADO GANAR NINGUNA BATALLA-dijo mostrando todas sus cicatrices en el abdomen y sus piernas-Law miraba con atención todo el sufrimiento de la chica no entendía el porqué de sus peleas internas ¿Qué era tan malo como para dañarse su bello cuerpo? Ella no era sexy ella era hermosa el podría pasarse el dia entero admirando su belleza exterior pero mas sin embargo dentro de ella existían los demonios que la estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente

*Ya que, estaba pasando sin duda el me echaría de su tripulación quien querría a una choca débil y suicida en su tripulación el no decía nada se mantuvo callado con una expresión circunspecta nuevamente me cubrí el rostro con las manos estaba esperando el momento en el que me dijese que me largara o algo asi pero en lo que ocurrió fue que sentí unos brazos que me rodearon el cuerpo y fue ahí donde escuche las palabras que jamás creí que me dirían JUNTAS EN UNA ORACION!

-Tu…. Tu eres la cosa mas preciosa que tengo en esta tierra- me dijo automáticamente alze la vista encontrándome con esos ojos que no me demostraba ni una pisca de cinismo ni engaño en ellos su mirada era totalmente sincera, rodé mis brazos alrededor de su pecho y comencé a desahogar mi llanto mojado parte de su abrigo

-¿Porque…?-dije aun con la cabeza en su pecho, el puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y jamás olvidare estas palabras

-Yo la escogí a usted porque me di cuenta de que encontró mi punto débil y fue la única que descubrió la forma de calamar mi dolor la escogí porque vale la pena jamás deje de pensar en aquellas noches en las que sufríamos de insomnio y aquéllas conversaciones que para mi eran tan amenas e interminables, su voz me tranquilizaba su sonrisa las pocas veces que sonrió de manera sincera me volvían loco pero al ver sus ojos apagados y llenos de tristeza francamente me hacían sentir el hombre más desafortunado del mundo al saber que podía ayudarla pero no lo hacía yo soy quien debe de disculparse yoshio…-mi llanto se incrementó y me aferre fuertemente a law esas palabras me hicieron sentir un clic dentro de mi una emoción que jamás había experimentado una emoción que me recorría de una bella manera sus manos retiraron mi rostro de su pecho y asi fue como mi llanto ceso cuando el deposito sus dulces labios en los míos estos se rozaban una y otra vez haciendo me sentir como la persona más afortunada del mundo por una vez en la via yo me llegue a sentir feliz

-Es la primera vez-él se separó de mi tomado mi rostro ente sus dos manos –Es la primera vez que noto este brillo especial en tus ojos- me levanto del suelo tal cual princesa y me recostó en la cama se acomodó a mi lado y nos cubrió a ambos con una sábana coloco su brazo derecho rodeándome y me susurro al oído –Tu sonrisa es mi paraíso-Después de esto nuestras respiraciones se volvieron cada vez más profundas hasta que nos quedamos completamente dormidos, jamás olvidare esa noche la primera noche en la que experimente ese sentimiento llamado amor que lleno parte del vacío en mi y la primera noche en la que experimente el calor y ya no solo la briza fría.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Muchas gracias por leer lamento si algunas partes sonaron algo suicidas pero es que habbeces uno se siente asi apoco no? Y pues me apetecia escribirlo si les gusto o tienes algún comentario bueno o malo pues recibo de todo vale? De nuevo muchas gracias los amo


End file.
